


She’s mine Bendy x reader

by MeliLouiseNorth



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliLouiseNorth/pseuds/MeliLouiseNorth
Summary: There is no plot it is literally a smut that has been thrown together because I was bored. Bendy x reader smut with a little bit of Sammy thrown in





	She’s mine Bendy x reader

It had been two days since your dad Henry Gray had entered his old work place and hadn’t come back. The police didn’t dare enter the old studio because of the rumours pat lay heavy over it. They varied from demonic worship to an actual demon roaming the halls.

Whatever was in there was keeping your dad there and you needed to go in and get him out since no one else was going, the spineless cowards.

You slowly opened the door and stepped over the threshold but stopped quickly at the large hole that was right in front of the doorway. You looked down it and saw the floor about two stories bellow you.

“Shit did he fall down there?” You mumble to yourself. The door slammed shut causing you to jump and spin around to face the door but this action caused you get closer to the hole, losing your footing you fell down it blacking out at the bottom.

“My Lord what shall we do with this one? Can I sacrifice her?” A far away voice asked. Sacrifice? What was that about?

“I didn’t let you do it with the last one why would I let you do it to this perfect little treat?” Another voice said this one sounded deeper and a lot more gruff.

You finally opened your eyes after a few moments and tried to move your hands and legs but found that you couldn’t move them. once your eyes adjusted to the dim light you noticed two figures standing in front of you one lanky and really skinny so skinny you could see the things ribs. Your (e/c) gaze looked up into the things face and gasped two horns stuck out on top of its large round head, ink dripped and covered the majority of it’s face and the rest was taken up by a large teeth baring grin.

The other man was also covered in ink but he had a normal human looking body he had a cartoon mask covering his face and some plain overalls.

“Bendy?” You asked in shock at the deformed looking creature. You pulled at your wrists and ankles but found that they where bound away from you and you where a few inches off of the floor.

It turned and chuckled as it saw that you were awake it stepped forward and looked you in the eyes.

“Yes toots I am Bendy the dancing demon and this is my domain.” He said proudly he then noticed your eye colour “Sammy” he snapped suddenly at the other male.

“Yes My Lord?” Sammy answered quickly.

“Go get our other guest this is going to be even more enjoyable than I thought.” Bendy ordered before turning back to you. 

After a few minutes Sammy came back with your dad unconscious you gasped and struggled in your restraints.

“Let him go!” You shouted but Sammy didn’t listen and tied him to a chair.

“Good now lets have some fun.” Bendy’s grin seemed to grow in size as he moved towards you. You struggled more but the restraints held tight. Bendy grabbed your shirt and pulled so hard he ripped it off of your body causing you to cry out and making you wish you could hide yourself.

“Well well naughty little one no bra?” He asked as a clawed finger slowly trailed between your breasts causing your breath to hitch slightly in your throat. “Sammy would you like to have a play?” Bendy asked but his voice showed that there was no room for Sammy to say no.

Sammy slowly approached you when he did he cupped your firm breasts in his cold hands squeezing them gently and rubbing his thumbs over your nipples causing you to gasp and moan softly a blush creeping across your face. 

“N-No st-stop.” You gasped softly no one had touched you there before it sent small shocks of pleasure through your body and causing your lower regions to become wet. 

“Suck them my prophet.” Bendy ordered.

Sammy leaned forward without hesitation pulling off his mask and capturing one of your hard nipples in his mouth. Teeth and tongue played with your small sensitive nub making you cry out and arch yourself into his touch.

“That’s it now on your knees in front of her.” Sammy did as he was told Bendy reached out and tore your jeans off your clothes laid in tatters around you but before you had time to process what had happened Bendy ripped your panties off too leaving you fully exposed he roughly pushed a clawed finger between your folds and began to rub and pinch your cilt. “She won’t need preparation she’s so wet. Taste her make her scream.” Bendy then moved over to Henry who was just stirring. He jumped when he saw Bendy in front of him.

“Are you going to kill me?” He asked not noticing his daughter. Bendy gave a dark chuckle at this.

“Oh no I have a much better punishment in mind for you.” As Bendy said this you cried out in pleasure as Sammy licked your clit.

“Y/N?” He asked himself wondering if what he was seeing was true he then grew angry “let her go she has nothing to do with this!” He shouted at Bendy.

“Oh She has everything, you’re gonna watch as we take her and I’ll make her mine.” Bendy sneered before walking back to you and Sammy he roughly pulled Sammy out of the way making you whine from the sudden loss of intense pleasure Sammy’s tongue was giving you. “I’ve had enough waiting, ready for the main show toots?” Bendy questioned loving it when your eyes filled with fear as you stared down at his large dick, he was going to rip you in half! It was about at thick as your wrist and looked at least eleven inches.

Bendy ripped through the rest ain’t s with ease as he pulled you away from the wall you were strapped to and pushed you to the middle of the room in full view of Henry.

“No please Bendy don’t!” He begged “don’t hurt her, please take me!” He shouted but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

“This is your punishment for abandoning us.” Bendy said grabbing you by the ankle he pulled you towards him forcing your legs apart he nestled himself between them pushing the tip of his cock against your entrance “don’t worry toots it won’t hurt......much.” And with that he sheathed himself inside you.

You screamed at the pain he was so big your insides squeezed and let go trying to accommodate the sudden large intruder inside of you.

Bendy only stilled for a moment before pulling out leaving only the tip inside before pushing himself in again completely he let out a low growl of pleasure and began a fast hard pace.

The pain slowly began to fade away and pleasure took over you grabbed his shoulders for something to hold onto your back arched into him as pleasure washed over your body moans escaping your lips. He then hit your sweet spot and made you gasp and you pushed back against him to get him in deeper. 

Bendy flipper you two over so you were on top of him he grabbed your hips lifting you up slowly before slamming you back down onto his length skin slapping against the ink causing a wet slapping noise.

“Oh Bendy” you gasped out as you began to bounce up and down on his cock. 

After twenty solid minutes Bendy cummed and filled you up making you cry out more as you cummed hard your juices mixing with his ink he lifted you off his cock and held you bridal style and you gasped as you saw Henry.

“D-Dad?” You gasped in shock you now felt humiliated you just enjoyed yourself having sex with a demon with your dad watching. 

Bendy began to walk away making a ink portal appear on the other wall.

“I’ll be taking my offering now.” He said simply not looking at Henry as he walked away.

Your dad seethed at the back of Bendy’s head.

“I’ll find her Bendy! You can’t take my daughter!” Henry shouted you looked back at Henry in fear scared at wha was going to happen next.

“She’s mine.” And with that you and Bendy disappeared into the ink portal.


End file.
